To Konoha
by Tifer
Summary: Jiraiya decides to take the three Amegakure orphans with him to Konohagakure. The three will meet various characters in their younger age and possibly meet some new friends. Some of the ages are a bit off, forgive me. Rated T just in case but it's probably safe.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Konan would be on the battlefield, kicking ass right now**.

Proulouge: Take us with you

"Sorry you three, but I have taught you all you need to know," Were the words of their teacher, caretaker, and practicaly their father.

"You can't leave us! There's still so much we can learn from you!" Yahiko exclaimed.

Jiraiya smiled apologetically, "You three have grown so strong, I'm proud of you." he turned around to leave until Nagato spoke up.

"Why can't we come with you to Konoha?" he asked. Konan and Yahiko looked at him questionably, what was he talking about? Amegakure was their home! Apparently Jiaiya thought the same thing.

"I couldn't possibly take you away from your home, you three belong to the Land of Rain."

"But if we go to Konoha, then we can continue learning from you! We could get stronger so when we're older, we can rule Amegakure and protect it with everything we're capable of!" the red head exclaimed.

"But Nagato, we have to protect this land now, its in desperate need of help," Konan tried to reason.

Yahiko nodded, "Exactly! And we don't run away! We fight for peace!"

"I'm not saying that we run away at all! Its just that...We're still just kids, and we've only been trained for three years, imagine what we could do with three more years?" He turned to his teacher, "Please sensei?" Nagato pleaded with his palms together.

Jiraiya was taken aback, he never even considered the possibility of these three joining him. Yeah, he was actually planning on staying in Konoha for a little while, a few months top, then leaving for a journey to write his novels. But he could just as well have a different type of adventure of he took in these three.

"I-I don't know. I don't plan on staying in Konoha for too long actually. After this, I'm going to go see one of my former pupils be named Hokage then I'm going to leave soon after."

"But sensei! Nagato has a point!" The orange head spoke, "We could wait for you in the Leaf after you go on your adventure and we can train there! You said there's lots of skilled shinobi there, right?"

"Er...Right." Jiraiya cocked his eyebrow, was this really going to happen?

"Please sensei?" Konan said, agreeing with her two best friends, giving her teacher the puppy dog look.

"Uh..."

"PLEEEEE-AAAAAASE?" they said in unsion while bearing similair looks. Chibi barked in the background, agreeing with his owners.(A/N: Oh yeah, the dog Chibi never got blown up.)

The toad Sannin scratched the back his head, these kids deserved to be in a good enviroment, and hey, these guys were practically like his own kin. The more he thought about it, the more he loved the idea. "Of course! You guys will get along great with the village!" he laughed. Of course, the three ran to their teacher and toppled him with a hug, honestly, they were excited at the idea of living in Konoha, and better yet, they could stay with their teacher for much longer. They didn't want to say good-bye. Who knows what would happen to them after a few years on their own in this rainy land?

**Okay, gonna explain how it goes in this story. While Jiraiya was training these three, the war ceased. But the land of rain was kept in ruins and there are still the rouge shinobi here and there who'll love to destroy Amegakure completely. The orphans want to make it come to a complete stop, not just delay it. Which is why they want to continue their training with Jiraiya. Tsunade and Orochimaru, along with all the other leaf ninja, went back to Konoha to resume their lives. Orochimaru took on a pupil, Tsunade went off to gamble where ever the road took her. And Hiruzen is the current Hokage, Minato closely behind. Since Tsunade went off, she can't be Hokage, Orochimaru isn't fit in the Third's eyes, and Jiraiya doesn't want it, which is why he chose Minato to be next in line. **

**The three orphans are going to be a BIT occ in here since they're being raised in a new enviroment now and are going to be socializing. Chibi is about 4 years old now and will hopefully stay alive in this fanfic because I love doggies (who doesn't?). **

**And also, this story will be 100% English. I'm not going to use words like 'onii-chan' or 'hai' or anything. The most I will be doing is 'sensei'(teacher). That's as far as I'm going. This story is in English and will stay that way, because I HATE it when people use japanese half the time during their stories. So if you ever want me to read your fanfics, then use English if it's under that category!**

**Okay, venting done. Review please! Tell me if it's worth it, but I already wrote the first 5 chapters so...yeah. Lemme know where I need to improve and where I'm doing fine.**


	2. Fitting In

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Anko would have so much more screen time.**

Chapter 1: Fitting in

"Aw~ C'mon Sensei!" The Sannin pleaded to his teacher, current Hokage.

"No means no Jiraiya. These children are much too old to be attending the academy, why, they could practically be participating in the Chuunin exams!" Sarutobi growled through his pipe.

"But it'll be good for them to interact with kids their own age! And their only twelve! Can't they at least introduce themselves?" Jiraiya whined, sinking to his knees, head resting on the Hokage's desk.

Sarutobi sighed, "They can enter the chuunin exams that'll be taking place in two months, they may not leave the village unless on a mission after the exams unless with you, or another Jounin like Orochimaru or Minato."

Jiraiya's ears perked up at the mention on his student's name, "That reminds me," He started to stroke some invisible beard of his, "When will Minato be taking charge of the 'ol 'Kage office? It must be soon, right?"

"Not likely for another few years Jiraiya! I have no plans by dying anytime soon and I am in fit shape!"

"But you said Minato-chan was going to-"

"I said he was next in line besides you and your teammates!" he shouted, veins popping all over his head. Jiraiya could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"But I don't wanna be Hokage," The younger of the two crossed his arms with a pout.

"Well then, I guess I'll just stay as Hokage then," He chuckled satisfied.

"Fiiiine, so when are the next exams scheduled for?" he sighed.

"Two months," He repeated, "I'll send out the signal when it's time."

"Alright, guess I'll be going then." he said as he walked out the office.

~Meanwhile~

Konan and Nagato were playing around with Chibi as Yahiko was snooping through their new house, their new home. So far, Yahiko had found food that was kept in cans, containers, plastic, Styrofoam cups, and many more places. Like the fridge, it was jammed pack with food that could feed them for weeks! And not to even start with the cupboards!

"So Nagato, you think we'll fit in here? In Konoha?" Konan asked nervously. They hadn't gone out into any crowds since they arrived to the village. They've only gone out to several training grounds and a few walks with Chibi into the woods.

"I don't know..." he answered truthfully. "The only friends I've ever had were you and Yahiko, and I think I could live without the rest of the world if I were with you." he said with a smile.

Hearing this made Konan feel a bit better, true she never had any friends besides these two either, and Nagato was right, screw the world, all they need is each other.

Yahiko ran into the living room with a bored look on his face, "You guys, I don't want to be cooped up in this house any longer, let's go for a walk, or train or something." He moped as he dragged his feet.

"Well, Chibi could use a walk-"

"Great! Let's take the dog for a walk!" he yelled, instantly perking up.

They stepped outside in the suns warm rays and they shielded their eyes, "Damn, this sunlight is HARSH! How do these guys manage?!"

"I guess they're just accustomed to it, like we are with rain." Konan mused.

"Yeah well, whatever! Let's walk Chibi!" said dog barked in reply as the three ran off to explore the village.

~MinorTimeSkip~

Konan was window shopping, looking at all the differently colored paper at the art shop. She could do some serious origami juts u's with these...

*WHAM*

Konan fell back into the ground and whacked her head harshly. Her eyesight was blurry momentarily, and when it cleared up she say a girl about her age in a similar position as herself. She had a brownish T-shirt on, dark purplish hair that was kept in a spiky ponytail, pupiless eyes, a necklace that looked like it had a fang on it with a few beads, and a ninja headband around her forehead, partially hidden by spiky bangs.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Konan quickly stood up, attempting to help the girl up until she whapped away her hand.

"Whatever kid, I should've been watching my own path. Jeez, to be taken down by some chick..." she muttered.

"Uh..." she struggled with words, "I-I'm Konan! Nice to meet you." She bowed her head then placed her hand out.

"Yo, I'm Anko, Anko Mitarashi." She waved her hand once with her two fingers pointed upward. Konan wasn't sure what to say next and neither did Anko, there was an awkward silence hanging for some time until Anko spoke up. "Sorry, my entrances are usually a bit more flashy, but you caught me a bit off guard today. I was just about to go meet my sensei for a mission."

"A mission?" Konan was curious; she never went on a mission before in her life.

"Yeah! Me and Orochimaru sensei are going to go see the islands! Just me and him!"

_'Orochimaru? That sounds familiar...', _"I'm happy for you! So what's your objective?"

Anko was taken by surprise once again. "Uh..." she crossed her arms and thought about it. "Hmmm... Ya know, I'm not too sure. He just said we were going to the islands for a special mission. Now that I think about it, I don't even know where we're going. He just said 'The Islands'." Anko pondered.

"Oh, well it's probably a surprise. Hopefully you'll have a good time!" Konan giggled.

Anko laughed along, "Yeah! Your right! And my Sensei knows best, he's probably going to teach me some new awesomely cool jutsu!"

The bluenette giggled, "Hopefully."

"AAAAHHHH!"

"What?!"

"I'm late! Gotta go! See ya later! Bye Konan! Talk to you soon!" she yelled as she sprinted off into the crowd. Konan waved to the vanishing figure that grew smaller by the second.

"That was kinda fun," Konan smiled as she turned to continue window shopping.

~~!~~~

"Where'd Konan go?!" Yahiko yelled at Nagato, "She was here just a moment ago! What if something happened to her?! Oh god, what if she was kidnapped?! Why?! Or worse! Nagato! Why aren't you looking for her?!" He grabbed the redhead by the collar of his shirt and yelled in his face with a worried look in his own eyes. Nagato smiled and calmed down his friend by placing his hands on his wrists.

"Calm down Yahiko, Konan said she was going to walk on her own for a bit."

"AND YOU LET HER GO BY HERSELF?!" He hollered.

Nagato quickly shook his head with a sweat drop running down his forehead, "No! Of course not! Chibi went along with her and he won't let anything happen to Konan." He assured his panicky friend.

"Hey, if you're going to start a fight, then I'm going to have to ask you to not." Said a young male voice next to them. Yahiko turned his head to see a boy roughly their age with spiky platinum hair with a headband on, a few spikes crawling underneath as if trying to escape, and a navy blue mask on. He was pointing a kunai towards the two in a threatening manner, making the two wary.

"We're not starting any kind of fight here, we just lost our friend in the crowd," Yahiko explained, dropping his red headed friend.

"Your friend got lost huh?" he replied as he put his kunai knife away, "You're not from around here, are you?" he stated as he crossed his arms.

Nagato shook his head at the new comer, "Not quiet, we're from the land of rain. We lost our parents during the war, but Jiraiya-sensei took us in to continue our training." He explained.

The boy blinked surprised, "Jiraiya took you two in?"

"Three." Yahiko corrected, "Four if you count our canine companion."

"Huh, to think..." he muttered.

"So...it there anyway you could help us find our friend?" Yahiko panicked, suddenly remember his missing companion.

"Huh? Oh, of course! Can you describe your friend to me?"

"An origami flower in blue hair, grey eyes, clothing like ours, and about this guy's height," Yahiko explained in a rush, pointing to Nagato.

"Huh, okay got it." He visualized a young boy with short blue hair with an origami flower in his hair, probably a way to flirt with women (he _was _Jiraiya's pupil), kimono type clothing like these two, and cold grey eyes. "Anything else?"

"Our friend's name is Konan, and our dog is with-"

"What type of dog?"

"Um..."Yahiko turned to Nagato for help, he was no expert on animals.

"Siberian Husky. He responds to Chibi and is 4 years old." Nagato smiled politely and proudly. The boy nodded and looked in different directions at the crowd. His chin was tilted somewhat and it looked as though he was sniffing the air.

"There's a husky over in that direction," He pointed towards a largely gathered area, possibly surrounding something.

"Ack! Those guys are eyeing Konan like their next lunch!" Yahiko cried as he dragged Nagato by the wrist and dashed off. Their new companion followed behind out of mere curiosity. Yahiko pushed his way through yelling, "Out of my way! I'm her friend!" When he finally pushed his way through, he saw that they were all simply watching Konan infuse her chakra into origami cranes and watching them fly around, along with paper butterflies and airplanes. The crowd was awed by the sight.

"Konan!" Yahiko cried. "Why'd you run off without saying anything? We were looking all over the place for you!"

Konan was startled, but then she began to giggle, confusing the orange haired ninja, "I'm fine, Yahiko. I was browsing through the art store when I found all this great paper that's incredible for making origami!" She laughed.

"Wow! This is amazing, Konan!" Nagato blinked in disbelief. Yeah, he's seen Konan bring her origami pieces to life before but never this many! All these different colors, shapes, sizes. All of them going in different directions, even some of the younger children were having a laugh and chasing them around.

"Thank you! I used up a lot of my money buying all this, but I just couldn't resist." she sighed.

"It's alright, you can borrow some of my allowance if you need to," he replied. Konan shook her head, "Nah, keep it."

Before Nagato had a chance to reply, their masked friend came up and took the two off guard. "So this is Konan, huh, not quiet what I expected."

"Hm? Who are you?" the bluenette asked, slightly stepping behind Nagato, Chibi sitting next to his original owner.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang," he responded with pride. "I helped your two companions find you. Apparently you were missing, the orange headed one seemed quiet scared." he said as he looked over to said ninja, who was chasing an orange butterfly origami with the younger children. "Buuut he seems perfectly fine now."

Konan smiled all to knowingly that Yahiko has rare times where he lets loose and let's himself be a kid. She sighed and looked back at Kakashi with a smile, "Well, thank you for helping them. I'll make sure not to get lost again."

Kakashi blushed under his mask, he never seen anyone quiet so beautiful before. And this was definitely better than seeing some flirty guy, which he was expecting. Kakashi smiled under his mask and waved, "I must be going now, I have some duties to attend to." and with that, he ran off.

Nagato and Konan waved after their newly found friend(?) and then Konan continued to fold origami while practicing to fold the paper with only her chakra.

The three orphans continued on like this for some time, it wasn't until it got dark that they finally decided to go home. Since the orange headed shinobi was extremely tired from his long exhausting day of chasing butterflies and paper cranes, Chibi had to practically carry him home.

When they walked inside, they saw Jiraiya sprawled out on the couch with a differently shaped bottle in his hand. Nagato walked up to him and poked him in the face, "Sensei?" he whispered.

But the drunken, unconscious sensei was out cold. Even when Yahiko yelled in his face, he didn't budge. Konan suggested to just let him be for the night and they could go onto their rooms.

Since Jiraiya didn't live in the most exclusive house hold, there were only two bedroom, they decided that the two boys can share their sensei's room while Konan and Chibi could share the guest room.

After the three got ready for bed, they all went to say good night to each other then went off to their rooms. Nagato and Yahiko had a habit of talking to each other before they slept, discussing the day. But for some reason, this night was different. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, they fell right into the warm embrace of sleep.

**REVIEW! My life force is dependent on reviews and love!**


	3. Don't you dare leave us!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Jiraiya would look like he's aged a little since he was twenty.**

Chapter 2: Don't you dare leave us!

Jiraiya woke up in the middle of the night, he didn't know why. He just had this ominous feeling, like something was terribly wrong. He immediately went upstairs to see of the kids were home, and sure enough, they were sound asleep. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating like crazy, what the hell is this feeling?! He went back downstairs and went through his refrigerator to find something to calm him down, and he decided on something simple, like a warm glass of milk. But before he could even pour the beverage, two Anbu appeared in the middle of his kitchen.

"Jiraiya..." one of them said lowly.

The Sannin did his best to keep his composure, "What is it?"

"It's Orochimaru."

"He's stolen several secret scrolls and has fled the village."

"The Third was unable to stop him."

"You're our only hope of catching Orochimaru."

Jiraiya immediately comprehended what they were talking about and understood his ominous feeling. "Orochimaru..." and with that, he quickly pulled on his vest and rushed out the door. What was going on with his friend?!

It started to rain outside as the snake Sannin rushed away from the village, he knew the old man was too weak to finish him. Emotions... they were pointless. All they did was hold the human race back from their true potential. But with this scroll, he could finally become immortal, he would never stop growing more powerful.

"OROCHIMARU!" The long haired ninja heard from behind. He stopped in his tracks and looked back, he knew who it was. Who else but his 'best friend'?

"Hello there Jiraiya..." he hissed playfully.

"Orochimaru, come back. We can sort this all out like it never happened!"

"Is that so? Well then, if I do go back, what then, hmm? I continue living in a village that continuously holds me back from my true power? Go back to the village where all it does is keep secrets from me? I think not," He laughed, "If I go my own way, I'll be able to make my own way of living, find ways for limitless power!"

"We're not holding you back at all! We're one of the most powerful shinobi out there BECAUSE of the village! It's how we defeated Hanzo, remember? This is our home, you belong here!" he tried to reason, Orochimaru simply shook his head.

"It's not enough. I have learnt all that I could from this village, and now it is time to learn from elsewhere." He smirked at his comrade, "And I don't plan on coming back unless it's to destroy the Leaf."

Jiraiya scowled, what the hell happened to his friend while he was gone? "DID YOU KNOCK A SCREW LOOSE OR SOMETHING?!" he shouted at his comrade, "THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

The shorter of the two smiled deviously and licked his lips, "All I desire is power, and I really don't know how much simpler I can say it, Jiraiya."

He growled threateningly, "If that's the way it is..." he got into fighting stance, "THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY AND DRAG YOU BACK!"

"Is that a fact?" he purred as he got into fighting stance as well..

~(I don't like writing fighting scenes and you don't like reading them)~

Jiraiya was on his last legs, he just couldn't keep up. Was Orochimaru really this much stronger than him? He was hardly breaking a sweat!

"What happened to that promise you made, not so long ago? Something about breaking all the bones in my body?" he slowly walked up to his former ally and punched him harshly in his gut, he toppled over in pain, unable to take anymore. "Pathetic, see what happens when you waste time with worthless brats? If I had killed them that day, you may of been able to of grown stronger. But instead you were wasting your time with them, they were holding you back."

Jiraiya tried to support himself up, but he was barely able to stand, "W-what about *koff* Anko? Why do you train her? If... they do nothing but-"

"Anko is a special case, she has proven to become a very reliable test subject in the near future. In fact, she'll be one of the few who'll share my immense power that I'm working on!" he laughed pleasantly.

"What...do you mean?!" he grunted.

"Anko has a special talent about her, a prodigy of her generation. I dare say she could take on the Uchiha clan single handedly!" he smiled, "But that's enough talk for now, I think I've wasted enough time on you." And with that, Orochimaru got up and leaped into the air, never for Jiraiya to see again.

The toad sannin passed out for several hours but was thankfully found soon after Orochimaru had left the scene. The Anbu carried the man to the hospital to be treated for wounds, and was to be taken care of. He had serious injuries all around and suffered from massive blood loss. One of the Anbu went to inform the three children at home about their caretaker and of course, they went rushing to see the injured Sannin.

"What happened to him?" Konan asked frightfully, watching doctors come and go through the window.

A doctor answered for her, "His comrade Orochimaru had stolen several forbidden scrolls and fled the village-"

"Yeah, Yeah! We don't care about that! Just tell us what happened to Sensei!" Yelled one of the boys.

The nurse smiled sweetly, but with a vein on her forehead, "Well, Jiraiya went chasing after him to try to bring him back, but he failed. All he really did was delay Orochimaru from fleeing, but even so, no back up whatsoever came. And he got quiet the beating from his former comrade."

"Hey Yahiko," Nagato started, "Wasn't Orochimaru the one who-"

"Yeah," He growled, "He was the one who wanted to '_put us out of our misery_' back when we first met Sensei three years ago." He clenched his fists then pounded on the nearest wall, making a decent sized hole.

"Hey! There are patients who are resting in this hospital!" the nurse cried angrily. Yahiko ignored her completely with a deathly shadow on his face.

"So how are Jiraiya-sensei's wounds? Will he be alright?" Konan asked, trying to get the attention away from the tension. The nurse took a deep breath but her angry face never calmed, "We're not quite sure yet, we have the best doctors attending to him and medical ninjas are treating his wounds, but he has poison in his blood stream. If it's not removed within a set time, he could die." The nurse said in a calm manner but then left the hallway in a bit of a rush.

The three were silent, and Yahiko started to sweat through his eyes. "It'll be alright Yahiko..." Konan hugged the taller boy and soothes him. Yahiko's face soon became buried in Konan's shoulder and he hugged her tightly. Konan comforted him the best she could as Nagato sat silently on the hallway floor.

**Mwahahhahaa, cliffhanger! Five reviews if you ever want to see the next chapter!BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!**


	4. Matter of Life or Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would not make so many flashbacks.**

**Chapter 3: Matter of Life orDeath**

Jiraiya had been in the Hospital for a few days now, but he still had the poison inside of him. He was getting worse and worse by the day, and it pained the three orphans the most to see him like this…

"Hokage-sama! There must be SOME way we can help him get better! Anything?!" Konan pleaded to the third that was waiting for his former student to recover. It was 3 in the morning and the Hokage usually spent his free time here with the orphans The Third inhaled a long breath from his pipe, these three hadn't left the hospital since Jiraiya had gotten in. The two boys were fast asleep at the moment but the girl was awake.

"Konan, there is very little you can do besides wait. The doctors are searching for the antidote, but are having little success so far. It is probably some rare exotic medicine, if I know Orochimaru well enough."

The blue haired girl blinked, "What do you mean? Don't you know what Sensei was poisoned with?"

"Unfortunately not, young one. You see, Orochimaru was a genius in a way. He had natural talent and he exceeded most of everything, and the thing he loved more than anything..." he took a long breath, "Venom. He would extract it from snake, platypus', toads, anything that could be considered toxic to humans." He shook his head.

"He spent the majority of his time in his lab, experimenting. Even his student happily joined him in his lab, god only knows what happened in there(A/N no pun intended). This venom was probably made especially for Jiraiya." he said below his breath.

"So...Sensei's going to die... Isn't he?" Konan said at the brink of tears. She couldn't hold them back, she had been strong for Yahiko and Nagato both, but she had the let them loose at some point. Hiruzen probably understood this as he smiled through his pipe.

"Go ahead, child. I understand this must be difficult for you. From what I've heard, he's the closest thing you three had to a father, correct?"

Konan nodded, she never knew her own father. She just woke up one day with Yahiko by her side and her own memory wiped. Yahiko seemed hurt when she asked who he was, but he's been more than supportive for her. He never told her, her past. He said it was too painful and it was for her own good, he was probably right.

Hiruzen put his arm around the young girl as she cried into his robe, sobs slipping out. "There, there child." he patted her back as she cried silently. They stayed in that position for some time until a doctor came running down the hall.

"Milord! We have come across something! It could save Jiraiya's life!" he exclaimed silently, aware of the two sleeping children.

Konan peeked over the Hokage's robes out of curiosity. The third smiled brightly, "Continue."

"There is a cure, but it can only be made from a rare flower that blooms only in The Islands, south of the Fire Nation!"

"B-But that's a four day trip! Eight there and back!" Sarutobi cringed.

"Yes, but that's where Kamikaze Minato comes into play!" He said happily.

Hiruzen smiled in realization at the name, of course! He could make it there in no time flat! "How soon does Jiraiya need the antidote."

The doctor nervously sweat dropped, and scratched the back of his head, "He only has two days top. The venom is meant to last long enough for the victim to suffer from the pain, but short enough to make sure we don't figure out the cure."

"Well, I bet Orochimaru has underestimated our village once more. Bring me Minato Namikaze here immediately!" he ordered. Several Anbu popped out of nowhere and bowed their head with their hand over their heart, "Yes Milord," They said in unison before fleeing.

"Who's Minato Namikaze?" Konan peeped, tears completely gone. The Hokage smiled down on her, which gave Konan a bucket load of confidence. "Minato is the fastest shinobi in the entire land, he's more commonly known as 'the Yellow Flash'.

"S-So he'll be able to save Jiraiya-sensei?" Konan said, hope glimmering in her eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd have something for me to do." Konan looked over at the man, and he had spiky blonde hair, warm blue eyes, and a Chuunin vest.

"Ah yes! We have a mission for you that'll save Jiraiya." Hiruzen smiled, "And only you can do it with your speed."

"Ah, why am I only known for my speed? It'd be nice to be recognized for my cooking, or my knowledge of summon-"

"We don't have time for that now, you need to go to the islands to find the rare flower 'Fire Bloom'. We just need a few flowers for a few antidotes, in case for future needs."

"Sure thing, I just need a team then I'll be all ready to go." He stretched his arms as he spoke.

"You will be assisted by Konan here, which is your team." The two blinked in surprise.

"I-I can't go on this mission! I don't know the first thing about flowers!" Konan exclaimed, "And I'm not very fast either!"

The elder chuckled, "Not a worry, Minato can help with that. What he needs you for is your experience."

"I don't-"

"Yes you do, the islands are located near Amegakure and with your knowledge of your home country, and you can easily find the Fire Flower."

"Alright, nice to meet you Konan, let's go." Minato chuckled as he held out his hand.

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." the blonde spoke more seriously now. Konan was unsure, she wasn't expecting anything like this at all!

"You two will leave immediately."

**And scene!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys&girls, but I got too impatient to hold in this chapter. Couldn't help it v_v"**

**Anyways, love all of you who read this! And again, if you have any suggestions on how I can improve I'd be more than happy to hear it.**


	5. Guest Appearence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, SpongeBob would make his own special appearance in a filler episode.**

**Bonus: A surprise guest.**

Konan was stuck; she couldn't ever decide who to choose! Jiraiya, on one hand, was wise and strong. He was the only chance of stopping Orochimaru once and for all, and he didn't have much time left. But Anko...she still had a whole life ahead of her. If Orochimaru wasn't going to kill her that is...

"I-I can't decide." Konan whispered. She was so frustrated. She couldn't make decisions like this, no matter what the reason!

"You don't have to, I will. And I say we go save Jiraiya by locating that flower." Minato sighed.

Konan looked up at him with distress. Minato patted her on the back in a comforting way. And it helped some, Konan nodded with grief. "Alright, we'll do it your way."

"Great, and when we get back to the village we can inform the Anbu right away of Anko and Orochimaru." He assured.

"Or you can save everyone!" came a voice then an eerie giggle afterwards.

"What?!" Minato turned in the direction the noise originated from and threw a kunai at it.

"Hey!" They heard from behind the bushes. "That could've hurt!" he complained. "Oh well, you didn't hit me so I'm okay!" then the thing came out of the bushes and Konan nearly screamed until she stopped herself by clasping her palms over her mouth.

"What the hell are you?!" Minato grunted.

There was a yellow sponge that walked out of the bushes with a brown suit on with a red tie. His blue eyes were freakishly round and huge with three long eyelashes on each, his long yellow nose stuck out like a pipe. Two horribly large buck teeth that stuck out on his wide smile.

"I don't know what this 'hell' means, but I'm SpongeBob Squarepants, nice to meet you!" he then giggled again. Konan and Minato had no idea what to think of this thing.

"Are you friend or foe?" Konan growled, sticking out a kunai of her own and stood in defensive stance.

SpongeBob looked at them like they were joking, "Why" twirls, "Friend is my middle name sugar." he then winked and pointed the girl who asked the question. Konan growled, she didn't like being pointed at very much. But if he wasn't an enemy, then they would have to leave him be.

"Alright then SpongeBob, what did you mean we can save everyone?" The spikey haired man asked, putting his special kunai away in his vest pouch.

SpongeBob replied quickly, "Why, I know Kara_tay_ of course. You two can go and find your flower while I go save Anko." then out of nowhere, two large blue Styrofoam hands appeared on the sponges hands. "HI-YAH!"

"You know Karate?" Minato asked in surprise.

"Yes I do, in fact..." he turned around dramatically then did a backflip and landed while smashing a pebble in half with a fearsome yell, "I am the MASTER OF KARATAY!"

"Huh, you may be some using then..." Minato pondered. Karate was a lost art from long ago before the Sage of Six Paths came along. They say Ninja have never been quiet as powerful as Karate masters, and if this sponge really knew this lost art...then they could easily win! "Alright SpongeBob, I'm Minato and this is Konan. I have a plan, you and Konan will sneak in there and find Anko, SpongeBob, since your smaller you'll go in first to test for any traps. Then Konan will enter afterwards, after you two find Anko, you escape. But if you get caught by Orochimaru or anyone, I'll be there in a _yellow flash_." he chuckled, but neither of the two laughed. "Ah-hem, right. So you got the plan memorized?"

"Right-eo Minato!" SpongeBob stood up to salute, Konan couldn't help but giggle at the pun.

Minato face palmed himself, '_That _was funny?'

SpongeBob ran into the battlefields shouting random karatay names and swinging his arms around wildly. But before he got too far, he set off a trap that activated shuriken to fling towards the sponge.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" SpongeBob's eyes popped out of his head as he tried to outrun the sharp objects but he failed miserably. The sponge was pinned to the ground and he was unable to move.

Minato face palmed himself again, "What were you thinking?!" he growled.

SpongeBob laughed again in a pained groan, "I thought that the power of friendship would save me..." giggle.

"We're going Konan," Minato sighed as he walked away, pulling Konan along with him. And she was more than happy to get away from the pitiful sight.

SpongeBob moaned, "Alone once more..." he looked around and surely enough, they weren't coming back. "I don't want to be left, in this world tonight." he began to sing, "Am I alone in this fight? Is anybody out there? Don't wanna be left, left in this world tonight." SpongeBob still hoping Minato or Konan might come back, "Say you'll run to my side...Is anybody out there? Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah YEAAAAAAH!" he sung. And as he sung, he slowly started to shrivel up, since he could not take much more of this air. He was only forced out of the ocean by Jen, who promised him friends and rainbows. And as he slowly shriveled away, he sang one last note, "DAAAAAAMMMN YOOOOOOOU JEEEEEEEEEEEENN!" he sung with rage before he turned into a dried out sponge.

**Konan: I just wanted to let you know that the above never happened, it was all a part-**

**SpongeBob: -of her imaaaagiinaation *makes rainbow with hands***

**Konan: *Shudders* I'll just be leaving now...*turns into paper and disappears***

**Minato: Don't forget to write down your thoughts in the little box below, and if you do, I'll marry you **

**Kushina: *Puches Minato* SO YOU'LL MARRY SOME RANDOM REVIEWER AND NOT ME?! WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR SEVEN YEARS YOU ASS! WHERE'S MY RING?! *beating up Minato***

**Jen: Review and these two will make lov-*shakes head* I mean UP! They'll make out! UP! Make UP! Review please, I can't think straight...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Tobi would be Izuna Uchiha.**

**Chapter 5: The Real Chapter 5**

Konan had finally made her decision, after a few minutes of thinking about it and the possibilities; she finally knew what to do. She faced Minato and told him her answer. The spikey blonde gave her a flashing grin, "I knew you'd come to the right conclusion..."

**~*MeanwhileInKonoha*~**

Nagato woke up to the sound of the bird's melody. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking over to his two friends, only to find one of them missing. He sighs, guessing she was using the restroom or taking a walk. Something of that sort.

He stretched and looked around the hallway, not too many people. There were only Yahiko, himself, and the third. Him being the only one up, he decided to take a washroom break. He searched for it for a while until he gave up and asked directions from the nearest nurse.

When he came back, he caught sight of the Hokage being yelled at by his best friend. He remained hidden behind to corner to see what they were arguing about before stepping in.

"Well that's fair in the slightest." Third said.

"Life ain't fair! Now tell me the truth old man!"

"I already did, I told you all the facts that I was able to give and now I have nothing else to say."

"Bull! Quit your lying, you ancient idiot! Where the hell is Konan, and what the fuck did you do with Nagato?!"

"I understand you must be quiet worried about your friends, but I told you a million times already, Konan is on a mission and I have no clue where your other friend is." He groaned.

"You fat retarded grandpa! Why you keep on lying?! You get a nickel every time you do?!"

"Do you really think I'm fat?" The fat Hokage asked.

Yahiko growled, pulling up his sleeves. "That's it old timer." He warned, "That was your last chance!" He charged up at Hiruzen, but faster than his eyes could follow, there was a huge poof of smoke. The orphan continued his charge anyways but only for his fist to find a fat log. "What the hell?! You playing me for a fool?! I can totally track you!" he shouted, massaging his sore fist.

The redhead watched his friend march the opposite direction of himself, and he felt safe enough to walk back to his spot. But before he even took his first step, he felt a presence behind him. He quickly jumped across the hallway with a shuriken shielding him.

"Must we resort to violence?" He chuckled.

Nagato calmed down immediately, recognizing the leader of this village. He calmly walked over to the bench and took a deep breath. "You gave me a start." He muttered, Third walking closely behind him.

He sighed, "I could say he same. Yahiko was deathly worried when he woke up by himself."

"He's always like that with me and Konan," Nagato replied with a smile.

"You three are very close I see."

"Yeah, he's my best friend. So is Konan."

"How did you three meet anyways? I barely know anything about you."

"Well…" Nagato told him about how his parents were killed in the war and how his dog Chibi rescued him, giving him courage to keep going. Then about how he had passed out from starvation but then Konan had saved him. Also he met Yahiko and having to resort to stealing to survive. He told him everything but leaving out the fact that his parents were killed by Konoha shinobi in his own home and the three of them dreaming of world domination.

For a good reason of course.

"Ah, I see. I do dread at all the losses in the war, but I am glad that it is over at long last." He sighed then smiled. "But think of it like this, even though you experienced losses, you were blessed with great friends. And you three were able to survive because of each other. Friendship like that doesn't happen too often."

"I am thankful, and I want to protect my friends no matter the cost. I don't want to see them suffer." he cringed, remembering the explosion caused by Hanzo, giving Yahiko a broken leg in the process.

"You three will get the best treatment in this village, that I can promise."

"YOU LIE AGAIN!" came a loud voice. The two peaceful conservationists looked over in the direction of the cause and saw a short, orange headed boy pointing towards the Hokage.

"Nice to see you again too." He sighed as he pulled down his hat.

"Sarcam now?! Will your reign of rudeness never end?!"

"Isn't that a bit backwards?" He groaned.

Yahiko swiftly sat down beside Nagato and turned him side to side, inspecting him. "You hurt man? What did this pervert do to you? You can tell uncle Yahiko, I won't judge. If he hurt you I will kill him!" He put his hand on the red heads forehead and left him speechless.

"Y-Yahiko! We're in a hospital," he muttered, "People are resting."

"Quiet down, huh? Alright, just let me do a full body inspection," he trailed as he started to rip off Nagato's clothes. Nagato blushed wildly, challenging his hair color. But quickly, the Hokage's hand stopped him from being undressed any further.

"Yahiko," Hokage started hesitantly, "We're not in that kind of fanfiction…"

"Huh? What 'dya mean?" he asked clueless. Hiruzen sweat dropped and made sure not to explain any further for personal reasons.

"He means I'm perfectly fine!" Nagato replied angrily as he put his ripped top back on, even though it was partially shredded. "You owe me a new shirt," He pouted.

"This noisy kid yours milord?" came a new feminine voice. Nagato was too busy to notice either of the following but Yahiko quickly hide fearfully behind the old geezer and Hiruzen smiling with relief.

"Welcome Kushina, what brings you here?" Hokage asked, not wanting to know what Yahiko did while he was searching for him.

"I'm here to visit Jiraiya of course," she smiled proudly. But then her face darkened, "And also…" her red hair started to float around her, "My boyfriend left me while we were doing it!" she growled, tightening her fist, "And then this carrot top comes and attacks me while calling me an old hag!"

"Not true! I said old groucher posing as an old hag!" Yahiko defended. Quickly hiding behind the third again as the red head waved her fist at him.

"Now, now young ones. This is all a misunderstanding." He assured the two while Nagato was still busy with his shirt, trying to make the rips seem not to obvious. "Yahiko here," points to Yahiko, "Was just playing a game with me and he probably thought I had used transformation to pose as a beautiful young woman to deceive him, while in truth, I was here the whole time."

"Yeah! What he said!" Yahiko called. Still cowering in his ultimate hiding spot.

"Argh, I'll let you off with a warning this time." Kushina said, calming down.

"Come sit with us," Sarutobi invited. Kushina slowly strolled over, seeming occupied by something.

"So how have you been Kushina?" Hiruzen asked. Kushina ignored the Hokage, seeming distracted by something.

"Kush? Third's talking to you! Show some respect!" Yahiko growled, defending his newfound protector.

"Hush up," she raised a hand towards them, staring at Nagato. The small redhead finally noticed and was surprised someone got this close to him. He jumped back a little.

"My name's Kushina Uzimaki, what's yours?" she asked small red head.

"Um- my names Nagato." He stuttered.

"Surname?" she pressed.

"Uh, my parents died when I was little. I don't remember."

"Nothing?" she asked, even more curious now.

"Hey! Lay off! He says he doesn't remember!" pulling a fist in the air.

"Let's do a blood test quickly." Kushina replied with a smile.

"Blood test?"

"Just to see if you're related to anyone in Konoha, you never know," she giggled sweetly.

"I don't buy it." Yahiko muttered.

"I have to say Kushina, I agree with Yahiko here. What is going through your head right now?"

Said red head giggled more, "I'm thinking I found myself a new relative."

**End, for now.**

**Terribly sorry for late update! My idiotic laptop/internet/fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. Said I was '**_invalid'_**. Pssh, what do they know? I AM TOTALLY UNINVALID! But at least I finally got on. Working on next chapter. It'll be up in either a few hours or tomorrow, depends how motivated I am *wink wink***

**Crazy done. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I deeply appreciate it! Please continue!**

**And it felt as though I was favoring Konan a bit too much, and I got a couple reviews asking me about Kushina and Nagato meeting. Thus, this chapter was brought to life!**

**I was actually hoping to put off the meeting between the Uzimakis for a while since I don't know what they would really talk about. BUT I got motivated *wink wink* enough to write it. Many thanks to the favs, reviews and follows. I hope to make love to you all one day.**

**Love ya~**


	7. Strategy Time

**Alright, let me get one thing straight with the ages before you continue.**

**Kushina****, ****Minato,****Teuchi****-26**

**Konan****, ****Nagato****, ****Yahiko****-14**

**Kakashi****,**** Rin****,**** Obito****-13**

**Anko****-11**

**Sannin****-29**

**Third Hokage****-really old**

_**Did I make a huge mistake with the ages?**_

**Kind of.**

_**Do I admit it?**_

**Yes.**

_**Does it make a difference?**_

**Probably.**

**I have spoken!**

**Disclaimer: I do not****own Naruto.****If I did, the Anbu would not****only appear just to die, they would do****something****useful.**

**Chapter 6: Strategy Time**

Minato rushed through the forest, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of the Fire Bloom. But no such luck. He even made several clones to help him search, and he ordered that the moment any one of them spotted one, they would go _'poof'_. He couldn't help but wonder how the other side was doing.

**~*KonanTime*~**

Konan rushed through the hideout, careful not to attract any attention. She had been working on a jutsu that could turn her into pieces of paper, but unfortunately, she could only make herself as light as paper (She would be doomed if there was a breeze. Good thing they're inside). She cursed to herself when she nearly tripped over a stone.

"Careful," Minato whispered. He was right behind the girl and he nearly stumbled over her. "Remember, become invisible. Eradicate yourself."

Konan nodded her head, continuing forward. They had to find Anko someplace in here, even though it was ridiculously large. She continued to creep from around the floor, Namikaze close behind. It seemed fairly empty in here, but there were dozens upon dozens of experiments, mainly tubes that could fit several full grown men. Some of those particular tubes were filled with green liquid and occupied by some animals. '_Poor creatures_' the orphan thought. Most of them were horribly mutated. Two heads, octopus legs, wings where they shouldn't be, missing limbs, organs, and the list could go on.

"Gods, this is awful. I knew Orochimaru was a little off, but this is just…" Minato trailed off, not sure how to finish. He stopped the young girl from proceeding further in the cave, "Do you know how to sense chakra?" he whispered.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Only a tiny bit. I've been practicing ever since I came to the village but I've only been learning from scrolls."

"How familiar are you with it?"

"I can do it if I have enough time to concentrate." She replied, knowing what he had in mind.

"Would you be able to track down Anko Mitarashi? It would save us a lot of time." He chuckled, not wanting to pressure the bluenette.

"I can try," and with that she closed her eyes and opened her mind, inviting all the energies, trying to distinguish the young girls chakra. Before she had a chance to stretch out her range, she was nearly attacked by the surrounding energies. She jumped back gasping for air as though someone had given her the fright of her life.

"Konan!" Minato cried, rushing to her side he looked around, making sure they were still in the clear. "What happened?"

"All…" she looked around the room. All of these things…

"All what? Tell me," he pried.

"Everything around us, it's…like it's tainted…or…crying for help…"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't sense either energy from something that's dead. Especially not mental energy from something that has no type of conscience." She huffed, gasping for breath.

"That would mean…"

"Well, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I was sensing energy the wrong way." They both knew that was a lie, energy was energy. It only existed in living things…

"I think we should continue looking by foot." Minato sighed, interrupting Konan's thought. She agreed completely as they started to look for the young girl once more.

Konan couldn't help feel a tinge of guilt in her chest. '_What should I care, wouldn't be the first time I turned a blind eye to those in distress_.'

**~*TimeSkip*~**

Minato peeked around the corner, then tip-toed across the hall quickly. Konan followed the procedure in a similar fashion minus the tip toeing for gliding. The two found a way out of the cave, not knowing if it leads somewhere or if it was an exit. Konan was about to suggest heading back into the cave until she heard two voices. Her and Minato quickly transformed into crates, blending into the surroundings.

"So this will determine our theory." One said.

"Yesss, but my calculations are very rarely wrong, professor." Said the other.

"O-Of course, milord! I don't doubt you in the least!"

"Precisely, but I can't help but wonder which one will survive."

"Er, if I had to bet, it would be on the boy from Kiri. He looked like he was well built."

"Professor, saying things like that can very well get you killed." Orochimaru purred. "Besides, I have faith that my dear Anko will be the survivor."

"The girl?" He started. It sounded as though he wanted to add more but decided to hold his tongue.

"What do I continuously tell you? She's a special one." He continued.

"O-Of course milord." Was the last thing the two hiding ninja heard before the two outlaws were out of earshot.

After a few more moments, Minato released the transformation, Konan doing the same. He took lead and motioned her to follow closely behind. They shielded themselves from the harsh sunlight with their forearms, needing to adjust to the newly found brightness.

And almost simultaneously, cries of agony surrounded them as soon as their eyes adjusted. Konan looked up to Minato, as if expecting him to know what the cries were.

"I-I don't…" he trailed off, eyes widened with shock. He took in their surroundings and they seemed to of been led into a type of village, despite the size. He quickly zoomed to the closest building, which had no windows, and had only a single door which was locked.

"What do we do?" Konan asked quietly.

Minato growled, "We save them." And with that he jumped back ten feet, with Konan following. "You go and break into the ones on the right, there are about five over there. I'll deal with the other five." Konan nodded and went straight to her current objective. She took out several explosive shuriken and aimed them for the knob of each door. Each door made a small explosion, but powerful enough to take down the locks of the door. The girl quickly made up 4 paper clones to inspect each one. When she went inside, she found a boy around the age of sixteen. He was tossing across the ground while yelling in pain. She quickly ran up to him and helped him sit up, "What happened here? What's wrong?" She asked desperately. These people can still be saved, she had to help.

The boy just grunted in response, as if he were trying to find the strength to talk but ended up shouting in agony once more. Konan cringed, is Anko going through something similar? She helped the boy up, placing a hand around his waist and putting his arm around her shoulder, helping him walk out of the dark building. She saw her clones doing similar actions with other kids that ranged from eight to sixteen.

She looked over to Minato's side and saw only one of him, but with a young girl. She was yelling in pain and clutching her left shoulder, while struggling in Minato's grasp as he held her bridal style.

"I believe we found who we were looking for." Minato said with a sigh, gesturing to the worming child in his arms.

Konan smiled, but then her face saddened just as quickly. "Anko…"

**Waaaah! Don't kill me for a late update plus a short chapter! I had the hugest writers block ever! Plus it's summer so everyone I know is dragging me outside, and for what? To get bitten by stupid bugs ever two seconds?! Well, at least I finally got this chapter done. Don't know when the next one will be up, so I won't make any promises.**

**And criticism is always appreciated **

**~*Peace*~**


	8. Minds Made Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then…**

…

…

…**I just don't, take my word for it.**

**:Minds Made Up**

* * *

After Konan was strangely reunited with her acquaintance, her and Minato stole the rest of the youth into the forest where they wouldn't be heard and beyond. Minato knew he would be defenceless with Konan plus ten others. When the blonde decided they were in a safe spot, they put down all the ones they had saved. They were all groaning in pain still, Anko excluded. She had passed out some time ago probably unable to cope with the pain. Konan and her clones were trying to calm down the stressing teens by stroking their hair and whispering things like _'it'll be okay'_ '_we'll fix you up soon'_ '_just hang in there a bitlonger'_ and the like.

Minato pulled the original Konan to the side, a few metres away from the others.

"Konan."

"Yeah?" she replied, in a depressed tone of voice.

"We won't be able to carry them all to Konoha."

"…"

"I'm sorry, but we can't save everybody. We can-"

"Alright." She nodded.

"Hm?" Minato hadn't expected her to agree so nonchalantly. He thought she would put up some type of fight or argument.

"I understand, sensei. They're not all going to make it anyways."

"Right, so what do you suppose we should do?"

"From a personal point of view, wait and try to help them all for now and see which ones survive..." Minato nodded, waiting for her to continue, "…But from a kunoichi on a mission point of view, take Anko and leave the others and hope Anko will be the one to make it."

"Right." Minato huffed. To be truthful, he was surprised how sharp this girl was for her age. No wonder the Hokage trusted her with this mission.

"But if we weren't short on time, we could wait and probably call for help from others. But unfortunately…" he trailed off.

"Yeah…" Konan sighed. "Jiraiya sensei doesn't have much time."

"I'll carry Anko and meet you guys back at the village." Minato smiled reassuringly as he headed back to grab the unconscious girl. Konan nodded once more before she left to help the original Minato find the flower.

**~*MinorTimeSkip*~**

Aaaaaaaaand of course Minato had found the flower by the time Konan had found the Chuunin. She had been searching for at least three hours, keeping an eye out for both the flower and Chuunin. And of course Minato had both and was wasting time looking for her.

"Any luck on you end anyways?" Minato laughed.

Konan half shrugged, doubting he could even see her doing so since he was leaping from branch to branch in front of her. "Yeah, we found Anko. Your doppelganger should be dropping her off at the hospital. "

"Ah, that's great! And even better, you didn't get caught!"

Konan chuckled, "Yeah, guess I did dodge a bullet there." Funny how much one can miss in such a short amount of time.

"Well, we should be arriving to the Leaf soon enough. Then Jiraiya will be healed, Anko will be interrogated-"

"Hey! She's innocent!"

"Yes, as soon as that's confirmed by myself and a few others."

"Right." Konan pouted.

**~*MeanwhileInKonoha*~**

The two red heads stared each other down for several moments, neither of them refusing to look away. Nagato was staring at the older woman because she was his only known blood relative, and when he continued to stare at her, he saw bits and pieces of resemblance to his own mother.

Kushina was staring at the young boy for a totally different reason. Nagato had strange eyes, certainly not from her part of the family. Or perhaps it was some sort of birth defect from toxic waste or something?

Yahiko yawned in the background and Chibi followed his example. True, the hyper kid was protective of Nagato and he was even in the staring contest for a good while but he had gotten tired. The two redheads were too soaked up with each other that neither of them were paying him any mind anyways. But enoughs enough! Yahiko tackled Kushina to the ground and pinned her unexpectadly and glared.

"What are you staring at Nagato so hard for?!" he questioned. Nagato, who was completely tacken abacked, stayed still for a few moments until a certain husky licked his cheek.

Kushina punched Yahiko in the gut, causing him to topple over, giving Kushina access to stand properly. "I'm not doing your friend any harm by staring at him." she stated in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Nagato placed his hand over Yahiko\s shoulder, "It's alright, Yahiko. I'm perfectly fine." Nagato smiled reassuringly.

Yahiko pouted, "Well if you're going to be staring at each other so long then at least warn me! I swear its been silent for at least an hour!"

"Heh, sorry about that." The boy shrugged.

* * *

**Yeah, super short chapter. Just wanted to let you all know I'm alive and so is this story. I was busy this summer and when I got back into school I was busy, and starting out school was busy, blah blah blah~**

**Anyways, I'm settled into school now and that equals more time for writing stories! YEAH!**

**So, any opinions? Comments? Objections? More faults to point out? I accept them all and much more, just review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. **


End file.
